


Team Rocket Rules

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AMV, Crimes & Criminals, Embedded Video, Gen, Villains, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventure of villainy, power, missions, operations and world domination. All Pokemon generations included!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Rocket Rules




End file.
